1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire pressure detection system, and a wheel used in this system.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Parameter data detection systems (tire pressure detection systems) that detect parameter data, such as pressure and temperature of tire, have been known. As an example of these parameter data detection systems, the system disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication JP H09-509488 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,930) has been discovered.
The parameter data detection system, disclosed in this patent publication, is composed of a sensor, a transponder, and a receiver. The sensor is attached to a tire when being used, and outputs parameter data obtained in accordance with a pressure and temperature of tire. The transponder transmits the parameter data by wireless. The receiver, provided at a place separate from the sensor, receives the parameter data transmitted from the transponder.
The parameter data detection system transmits the parameter data, such as pressure and temperature of tire, to the receiver by wireless when tire has punctured. Then, the receiver detects the occurrence of a puncture of tire based on the received parameter data.
As shown in FIG. 14, the transponder 70 is directly attached to a tire 71, and is discarded together with the tire 71 when replacing the tire 71 with new one.
The transponder 70, however, includes a radio frequency identification unit (RFID) that requires the excess manufacturing cost. Thus, higher running costs have been required for providing the parameter data detection apparatus.
Therefore, a tire pressure detection system that can be provided with low running costs and a wheel that can be used in this system have been required.